The present invention relates to paper articles of the type used for conveying information, such as greeting cards, business cards, invitations, and the like, and more particularly, to a conveniently personalizable paper product having one or more die-cut doors beneath which information can be conveniently entered by the user.
Paper products having die-cut doors overlying pre-printed information are known in the art, as shown, for example, by Jacobstein et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,808). A typical die-cut door is stamped through the paper in the desired shape, but has small un-cut connections left to hold the door flap in place until it is manually opened by an individual wishing to reveal the underlying information. A larger un-cut portion may also be left to act as a hinge, so that the door flap will remain attached after opening.
Lottery or chance tickets are a common use of paper products having such die-cut doors.
It is also known that envelopes can be made with pre-cut windows for displaying information on a letter placed within the envelope, and that a flap can be fastened over such a window (see Bloom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,218).
However, there has not previously been an easily manufactured, simple to use, and conveniently personalizable paper product with die-cut doors which is useful for an extremely wide range of applications. For example, the present invention can be used for personalizable invitations or greeting cards. Likewise, the present invention can be easily and inexpensively used by individual consumers and small orginizations for creating their own chance tickets or lottery-type games without the substantial time and expense of having such items professionally manufactured
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a personalizable paper product which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper product having die-cut doors which is simple and intuitive to use without instructions.
A related object is to provide a product which can be quickly and conveniently personalized by the user.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper product having one or more die-cut doors beneath which the user can place information without disrupting the die-cut doors.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a polished, professional looking personalizable paper product which entices a reader to view certain information and generates interest in the subject matter of the information.